Stealing my heart
by Shadowsilver21
Summary: Sakura finds a mysterious boy in the woods. they become friends or more? but, the dragon scale clan is after the boy, what will happen? I suck at summeries be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, this is my first fic, so please be easy on me. flamers welcome!!11:P :D**

Chapter One

"Get him!" shouted the leader of the Dragon scale clan. Sasuke Uchiha kept on jumping tree to tree even though he had four kunai in his back and a shuriken in each leg. Sasuke looked behind his shoulder to see five members of the Dragon scale clan chasing him. One of the members with lime green hair did some hand signs and swung a metal stick which sent out a giant gust of wind knocking him of course and sending him face first into a tree. He hit the ground with a thud. Luckily, he had enough energy to use an invisible jutsu so they wouldn't find him, then past out from the loss of blood.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto shouted then walked over to her, "Do you want to come and eat some ramen with us?"

"No thanks, I'm going to take a walk in the woods," She replied then walked into the woods.

Sakura walked through the woods noticing every little beautiful thing. Birds were chirping and squirrels were making their nests. There were flowers of all colors: blue, green, violet, and yellow. Suddenly she heard a groan coming from behind a bush nearby. She cautiously approached the bush then looked behind it.

It was a boy that looked about 15 years of age. Sakura quickly ran over to him. His clothes were red because there was blood all over his body. She checked his pulse, he was alive, but barley. She picked him off from the ground and onto her shoulders. She was glad she was working out a lot or she might not be able to carry him.

When Sakura arrived at the hospital, the nurses and employees took care of him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked one of the nurses later on.

"Yes, he's going to be fine," the nurse replied calmly," come back tomorrow and he'll probably be fine."

So Sakura left the hospital wondering why she wanted to know more about this mysterious black haired onyx eyed boy.

When she opened the door to her house, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were in the living room staring at her." What's up guys?" Sakura mumbled hesitantly.

"I'll tell you what's up," Ino almost shouted," We were waiting at the movie theater for almost 20 minutes! I called you four times, but you didn't answer! Where were you!

"Well," Sakura said," I was walking through the forest when I found this boy on the ground. I noticed he had weapons in his back, so I took him to the hospital."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Ino replied.

"You can go and see for yourself, he's in room 103 at the hospital."

"Ok fine, we believe you, but were going to see a movie tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine,"

Then Tenteen blurted out," So, do you think he's cute?" Sakura blushed at this, trying to hide it.

"O my gosh! You do think he's cute!"

"I didn't say that!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah but, you blushed."

"Ok, everyone out." Then everyone except Sakura left the building. Some people mumbling about weird pink-haired people.

**Sorry this chapie was short, hopefully the later ones will be longer.**

**-Shadowsilver21 **


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura awoke remembering what had happened last night. She got up and got dressed. She put on a regular white long-sleeved shirt with a pink tank top over it, a blue/black skirt to her knees, and black leather boots. She ate some breakfast in the kitchen and walked out the door. She was heading down to the lake when, Kiba, came running to her.

"Sakura," Kiba shouted, "Tsunade-sama wants you."

"What for?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't know, but she said it was urgent." Then he ran off.

When Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office, noticed that the door was open. Inside, Tsunade was yelling at the leader of the ANBU (Hikaru). (A/N. Sakura is second in command of the ANBU) "What do you mean you can't go?" Tsunade yelled.

"I have to be there when for my son's birthday," replied Hikaru starting to walk out of the room.

Sakura, standing at the doorway, moved aside to let Hikaru out, then walking in the room." So, what was that about?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade, not noticing that she was there, looked up from her desk then said," The reason I called you here was because no one else can go one this mission besides you, so… would you please do this really bad and scary mission, pwetty pweeaase? Tsunade asked like a little girl then put on a puppy pout face on. (Obviously she had been drinking too much sake)

"Oh alright," Sakura said sighing," what do I have to do?

Tsunade than returned to her normal form." Some of the akatsuki members have been messing with the rain village. I would like for you to search and destroy these members. Are we clear?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I'll leave today," said Sakura then she left.

Sakura was walking through konoha thinking, you know, just thinking when she remembered the boy. She decided to get him some flowers. She walked over to the flower shop that Ino worked at and started choosing.

"Wacha do'n," asked Ino, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Getting some flowers for someone," Sakura replied

"For who?" Ino said with an evil smile.

"The boy I found in the woods."

"Ohhhhh…"

"Be quiet,"

"So, which ones are you getting him?"

"Well, I can't decide between the blue ones, the purple ones, or the yellow ones?"

"Just get him some of them all." Ino suggested (Wow, Ino actually had a good idea.)

So Sakura got some of them all and headed to the hospital. She got to room 103 and opened the door. She saw the boy asleep on the bed. To her he looked like an angle. The sun was shining on him just right. She hurried and put the flowers in a vase beside his bed. Sakura walked out the door taking one last glance at him then left to her mission.

Sasuke woke up. He noticed a nurse re-arranging the flowers next to him.' Wait flowers? Form who?' he wondered." Who sent the flowers?" he asked allowed.

The nurse jumped now realizing that he was awake." Oh, good morning Mr…" She said expecting an answer, but Sasuke didn't want anyone to know his name yet, so he changed the subject.

"Who sent the flowers?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, these are form Sakura, the girl that saved you. Oh yeah, you haven't seen her yet." The nurse turned to walk out but stopped and turned back." And I was told that you are supposed to stay in this room till tomorrow, okay? Bye." Then she turned and left.

'What were these people thinking,' he thought,' HE WAS NOT GOING TO STAY IN THIS FLIPP'N ROOM THE WHOLE FREAK'N DAY!!! He decided he was going to escape out of this room, go outside, and get some fresh air.

After awhile of waiting, Sasuke got the chance to crawl out of the window. Once out, we walked to a lake nearby. He sat on a bench and closed his eyes and remembered why the Dragon Scale clan was chasing him.

Flashback

"So Sasuke," said the leader of the Dragon Scale clan (DSC for short)," You join us or die,"

Sasuke was surrounded by five members of the DSC." Why do you want me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we can make you powerful, isn't that what you want, to be in power?"

Sasuke quickly jumped over the members and headed for the woods followed by the DSC.

End flashback

Sasuke suddenly felt someone poke him in his left shoulder. I mean someone just POKED HIM. He opened his eyes and looked you his left seeing a nurse, and not just any nurse it was the nurse that told him to stay put.

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to please stay in your room," the nurse said quietly.

Sasuke smirked and started to walk back to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people sorry for the long wait. I kind of got grounded from my computer for 2 weeks and then it crashed! but here it is**

Stealing my heart Stealing my heart. Chapter3

Sasuke finally decided to tell some people his first name. He had made some friends. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru.

"So Sasuke," Ino said." Tell me more about yourself." They all nodded and waited for an answer.

Sasuke just smirked and told them as he was walking away that his family was dead and he has an evil brother. Everyone's jaw flew open and Ino (Who secretly had a small…ok a BIG crush on him) almost fainted.

Sasuke walked away in silence and wondered when his saver the pink haired Sakura, would return. He had heard from his friends that she left on a mission right after she saved him. He just couldn't believe though that she actually had pink hair!

When Sasuke heard that Sakura was back he nearly ran over two people while dashing to the gate to konoha. When he finally found her, he couldn't believe it! She actually had pink hair!

Sasuke was struggling to find something to say when Sakura noticed him.

"Oh! You're that guy I saved in the woods," she said.

Sasuke nodded and thanked her.

"So..." Sakura started," what were you doing, dieing on the ground?"

Sasuke gestured her to fallow, she got the message and did so. Sasuke explained the whole thing to her, even his last name. He figured that he could trust her since she saved his life. Sakura was amazed and she was about to talk when Ino and Shikamaru came along and shouted," HEY GUYS!! Want to come on a double date with us to the pizza shop!?"

Sakura and Sasuke both madly blushed. Ino noticed and said"oh, I mean just go out to eat, no date."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded, so they went with them.

The whole time they were eating Ino didn't stop talking. First it was about clothes then shoes and even flowers! When will this mad girl stop talking!! Finally it was over. Ino fell asleep and Shikamaru carried her out. Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the restaurant and they were both relived that Ino fell asleep.

"So…" Sasuke started." You free tomorrow night?"

Sakura was stunned. She could hardly believe it. She nodded and said, "Pick me up at 7:30" then left.

After Sasuke was sure she was out of sight, he ran and jumped for joy because he had a date. Wait, did he really like this girl? Oh well. He had a date with the sweetest pink haired girl in the world, or maybe the only pink haired girl in the world.

**Ummmmm... pie!**


End file.
